Spike returns
Chapter 1, things aren't right Sarah walked down the street. She was thinking about Marshall and Skye's death again. Spike had killed them both when he tried to destroy the paw patrol. Sarah felt a little comforted that Spike had been killed for his crimes. At least, he was supposed to be. The last time she had seen him was when he had been driven away by police officers to another city to be killed. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty about Skye and Marshall's deaths though... She shouldn't have left them at the pup tower. She should have let them come with her, she should have listened to Ryder. But she couldn't dwell over this. She knew she had to move on. No matter how difficult it would be. Daisy still hadn't moved on though. Neither had Chase. But that wasn't a suprise. Daisy had been closest to Marshall and Chase had been closest to Skye. Sarah had been doing Chase's duties because he had been to depressed to move. He hadn't moved from his pup house for days. Only ever coming out to eat and drink. Sarah sighed. She was on her way to Mr. porters to get Chase and Daisy something good to eat. Suddenly she heard a voice coming from her tag. it was Ryder. "Whats up Ryder?" She asked. "Sarah- where- you- help- please- AHH!" Ryder's voice kept on getting cut off by static. But that scream at the end got her attention real quick. "I'M COMING RYDER!" She cried and tore back up the street towards the pup house. Sarah arrived at the pup house and raced inside. When the elevator opened, she screamed. There was blood everywhere. Maimed body parts littered the floor. And in the middle of all this was the bodies of Rubble, Chase, and Everest. Rubble and Everest's eyes were missing, obviously gored to death. Rubble was missing a leg and ear. Everest was missing her tail, a paw, a leg, an ear and her collar. Her pup tag laid in front of her a few feet away. And Chase... Chase coughed and sputtered. Sarah raced over to him. "Chase, Chase what happened?!" she cried. Chase opened one eye, a scar covered his other, and tears started falling. "Sarah... It's Spike... He's back Sarah... he's out for revenge on you... he took Aroura, Rocky, and Zuma. Sarah.. He's going to kill them." Chase paused and looked over at Rubble and Everest and gasped. he was full on sobbing now. "Sarah... Sarah he killed them... He killed Everest, Rubble and Ryder..." he covered his face with his paws and cried. Sarah had tears of her own. She collapsed on the floor sobbing. "Ryder... He killed Ryder too... and Everest... and Rubble... and Marshall... and Skye..." She sat there sobbing for a few minutes, then sadness turned into rage. "Spike... HES ALIVE! AND HE KILLED THEM! I'm going to... I'M GOING TO KILL'' HIM!" Sarah screamed. she was done playing his games. Sarah bared her teeth. She raced into the elevator and changed into her uniform. Luckily they hadn't been touched. Chase joined her and put his on. He looked scary with the look of hatred on his face, even more so with the scar covering one of his eyes. Sarah packed a gun in her pack and handed one to Chase. He nodded and put it in his pack. They then both went outside and looked around. Chase turned to Sarah. "He kept me alive for a reason you know. He kept me alive so I could tell you everything. He said that if we wanted to save them, we needed to come to his base before the end of the day." He told her. Sarah growled. His base. She remembered it well. The place were Marshall had been killed. Skye had been the first to die... And Sarah wasn't going to let any more deaths take place. She raced towards his base with Chase at her heels. Chapter 2, Spike Sarah and Chase were right outside the base. Sarah pulled out her gun. The last time she had been here, she had escaped because she had the element of suprise on her side. She had electrocuted him with her shock collar. She didn't know what to expect this time, so she went inside quietly and cautiously. Chase followed suit. She hadn't gone very far when she heard a laugh from behind her. "So your here at last, how ''perfect." Sarah didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was Spike. "I wouldn't leave my friends behind!" She growled turning around. Spike looked different from the last time she had seen him. He was the same Black and grey Rottweiler from before, but a ugly scar covered his right eye and his black collar was now a black spiked collar. "Of course not. That is why it is so easy to capture you!" He growled. She aimed her gun at him. "Your not capturing ANYBODY!" ''Sarah cried as she pulled the trigger. Spike just smiled as the bullet hit him. He started bleeding, but he obviously didn't care. "You can't defeat me Sarah. Not this time. The only one of us that is going to die tonight... ''IS YOU!" ''Cried launching himself at her. ''Where is Chase? ''was her last thought before he slammed into her and she blacked out. Sarah a woke in a room... a room full of severed heads. She screamed only to feel a paw cover her mouth. "I like to hear you scream, but not yet." Came the gruff voice of Spike. She glared up at him with so much poison she could have killed a lion. But Spike didn't flinch. In fact, he smiled. "You almost look too pretty to kill when you look at me like that. But we have a score to settle. So unfortunately, you aren't getting off that easily." He said and uncovered her mouth. "Where are my friends Spike?!" She growled. Spike smiled even wider. "All in good time, all in good time. but for now... I think I want to hear you scream again." He growled and took out his knife. "What are you going to do to me..." She whispered. "Don't worry, I won't kill you... Yet." He growled. He pulled out a knife and started cutting into her arm. Sarah's screams echoed down the halls of his lair. It was a piercing sound. A sound that would make the strongest man in the world cry for his mommy. When Spike was done, he grinned. It was a wonderful feeling to take out his revenge on her. He hated her with all his heart, mind, and soul.Or at least, what he had left of a soul. Finally he pulled back. Sarah looked up at him with such hate. "You... You bastard." she growled. Spike laughed. "If you think that was supposed to faze me, you are very wrong." He growled. ''a work in progress... Category:Chase Category:Sarah Category:Ryder Category:Marshall Category:Skye Category:Everest Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Paw Patrol Category:Creepypasta